crimson_assassinfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenna Cormeum
Lenna Cormeum is a former member of the New Moon, introduced in Escape From The Past. Her weapon is Amber Vita, a sniper/machine gun that has the ability to heal the user. Appearance Lenna was a girl with long yellow hair with a red ribbon on her left side. She wore a maroon school uniform vest over a gray long sleeve uniform shirt with a gray skirt. She wears long black socks with black dress shoes. Her vest has an unknown emblem on her left side. Personality Lenna is introduced as a friendly and knowledgeable person who was confident in her line of work. Lenna was seen as the leader/commander of the New Moon under Lawless, who could effectively lead them on their missions. Later in act 1, Lenna realized that their final battles to face the terrors of Aestagia were closer than she thought, and she became quiet and nervous. In the woods one day, she revealed to Alizarin that her personality is mainly fake, and that she is scared most of the time to face her fears. Because of this, she looked to Alizarin for help and comfort. Her diminishing confidence led to her death by Daichi in A Sliver Of The Moon. History Past Lenna Cormeum was born and raised in the eastern part of Aestagia. She lived with her parents and became a medic working for the government. With this well-paying position, Lenna was able to adequately support her family. Because her parents were still young, they must have been in bad condition or sick. When the recent war came around, Aestagia took her job position away from her, and she was no longer able to aid her family. They passed away and out of anger at the government, Lenna ran away and joined the New Moon to fix the government's problems, soon learning about Aestagia's hidden secret as a further motivation. Act 1 Lenna was ordered to convince Alizarin Crymson to join the New Moon after word of his leave. She took the position of a shopkeep at the west gate and sold Alizarin a cloak. She spoke his name to him, leaving Crymson confused. Lenna later showed up to defeat a horde of guards that had got hold of Alizarin. Alizarin remembered her face from the west gate, and joined after Lenna promised him he could meet Cassiopeia again. When reaching the abandoned homestead the New Moon was staying at, Lenna took charge as the natural leader. Skills and Abilities Amber Vita Amber Vita is a medium sized silver rifle fueled by a magic gemstone, which is kept in a small cage in the middle of the weapon. Amber Vita has many dents and scratches on it from years of use. When shot, Amber Vita fires a large golden beam. There are two modes Amber Vita can use, machine gun mode and sniper mode. Because the weapon is backed by the crystal, it automatically amplifies the life force of the user when fired. This means it can heal the user or add life force to their current bank. The crystal itself can also be used to heal the holder or an item, such as a broken sword in Alizarin's case. Alizarin is the current holder of the crystal, and the gun itself remains abandoned in Opal Vale. Trivia * Cormeum, or cor meum means "heart" in Latin. This references her weapon Amber Vita that has the ability to heal the user Category:Characters